Bouncer
Bouncer is a playable class introduced in Episode 3 of Phantasy Star Online 2 for Japan. They are a hybrid class of S-ATK and T-ATK, and they are able to utilize the Jet Boots, Soaring Blades, and Gunblades. Overview The Bouncer class is the highlight class of EPISODE 3. As with its predecessor, the Braver class, the Bouncer class is a hybrid class, specializing in a S-ATK/T-ATK split. Their primary weapons are the Jet Boots and the Soaring Blades. Jet Boots are a melee weapon that utilizes T-ATK as the primary stat. Unlike its similar melee/tech counterpart, the Wand, Jet Boots additionally possess their own Photon Arts; balancing Photon Art usage with Technique usage is a cornerstone of Jet Boots' utility. Soaring Blades are a melee weapon that involves holding a medium-sized sword in each hand. Soaring Blades fight with kendo-inspired abilities, dishing out high damage with multi-hit attacks over single, powerful hits. Skills Non-Tree Skills * Craft Mastery: Gain a stat bonus when wielding Crafted equipment. * Rare Mastery: When wielding a weapon of Rare 10 or higher, gain a boost to S-ATK and T-ATK. Main Class Only. * Bouncer MAG: Convert a percentage of your MAG's DEX stat into S-ATK and T-ATK. * Mirage Step: Evade with a photon-powered dash. ** Step Advance: Increase the invulnerability period of Mirage Step. * Step Attack: Press the Attack button during a Step to perform a special attack. * Just Reversal: Press the Jump button after being knocked back to quickly get back on your feet. ** Just Reversal PP Gain: Restore a portion of your PP gauge when performing a Just Reversal. Stances * Elemental Stance: Raise damage when striking an enemy with its elemental weakness. ** Elemental Stance Up 1: Gain a damage boost when striking an enemy's elemental weakness. Requires Elemental Stance Lv. 5. ** Elemental Stance Critical: Raise Critical Hit Rate when striking an enemy's elemental weakness. Requires Elemental Stance Lv. 3. * Break Stance: Raise damage when striking an enemy's breakable part. ** Break Stance Up 1: Gain a damage boost when striking a breakable part. Requires Break Stance Lv. 5. ** Break Stance Critical: Raise Critical Hit Rate when striking a breakable part. ** Break Stance Dual Blade Bonus: When wielding Dual Blades, convert a portion of Break Stance's damage bonus into a generic damage bonus. Main Class only. Requires Break Stance Lv. 1. Jet Boots Skills * Jet Boots Gear: Imbue physical strikes with an elemental attribute. Charges upon striking an enemy or charging a Technic. ** Jet Boots Gear Boost: When affected by Shifta or Deband, raise Gear accumulation rate by 50%. Requires Jet Boots Gear. Main Class only. * Jet Boots Escape: Grant invulnerability frames when performing a Branched Action. * One More Jump: When your double jump strikes a target, gain an extra jump. Main Class only. * Rapid Boost: Active Skill. Boost speed of all attacks and reduce charge time for Photon Arts and Technics. ** Rapid Boost JA Bonus: When affected by Rapid Boost, boost power of Just Attacks. Requires Rapid Boost Lv. 3. * Switch Strike: Active Skill. Change the stat used in Jet Boots attack calculation to S-ATK. Has no effect on Techniques. Main Class only. * Elemental Burst: Resetting your Element with the Shift Action invokes a radial burst that deals damage of that element and has a high Status affliction rate. Only usable if Jet Boots Gear has been learned. Soaring Blades Skills * Soaring Blade Gear: Fire a salvo of Photon Blades with the Shift Action. Charges by striking enemies. Photon Blades embedded in enemies increases PP recovery when struck by normal attacks. * Photon Blade Escape: Grant invulnerability frames when firing Photon Blades. * Photon Blade Fever: Active Skill. Double the number of Photon Blades fired per salvo. ** Photon Blade Fever Up 1: Raise the damage of Photon Blades when affected by Photon Blade Fever. Requires Photon Blade Fever Lv. 3. Generic Skills * DEX Up 1: Raise Dexterity. * Striking Up 1: Raise S-ATK. ** Striking Up 2: Raise S-ATK. Requires Striking Up 1 Lv. 3. * Technique Up 1: Raise T-ATK. * Elemental PP Restorate Field: Active Skill. Generate a field that grants additional PP recovery per attack when striking an enemy's elemental weakness. * Critical Field: Active Skill. Generate a field that boosts the Critical Hit Rate of players within its area of effect. * Field Remain: Players who leave your Field keep the Field's buff for 10 seconds. * Shifta Air Attack Boost: When under the effects of Shifta, raise damage. * Deband PP Restorate: When under the effects of Deband, raise PP recovered per attack. * Heal Share: When healed, players nearby receive a portion of its effects. ** Heal Bonus: Raise HP recovered by a percentage. Jet Boots A melee/tech hybrid weapon attached to your feet. Grants technical aptitude alongside fast and furious Photon Arts. Shift Action: Elemental Release: If Jet Boots Gear is learned, press the Action button when not performing a Photon Art to reset your Element. Shift Action: Branched Action: Press the Action Button during a Photon Art to cancel the current Art and activate a special attack based on the Art used. Photon Arts * Gran Wave: Boost towards a target and assault it with a flurry of kicks. ** Branched Action: Cast Deband and evade with multiple backflips. Has a very long invulnerability period. * Strike Gust: Lift an enemy with aerial cartwheels, dealing damage. Can be charged one stage. ** Branched Action: Heel drop to the ground and cast Shifta while sweeping your feet. * Strike Gust Type-0: Lift an enemy with aerial cartwheels. Hold the PA button to sustain the attack. Steadily consumes PP after initial activation. * Moment Gale: Slide left to right repeatedly, dealing damage in a wide area in front of you. Direction can be changed with the directional keys/analog sticks. ** Branched Action: Cast Zanverse and perform an inverse aerial spin that lasts a while. Has a weak vacuum effect. * Vinto Gigue: Charge up power, then unleash it in a powerful burst. Resets the Gear Gauge. ** Branched Action: Convert your stored power into an almighty kick that inflicts massive damage. Resets the Gear Gauge. Direction can be changed with the directional keys/analog stick. Soaring Blades A melee weapon where the player dual-wields medium-length swords. While lacking in technical aptitude, they can support themselves with Techniques. Shift Action: Photon Blades: Empty the Gear Gauge and fire a flurry of Photon Blades at a target. Pressing in a direction will cause you to glide in that direction. Striking Photon Blades embedded in an enemy increases the PP recovered per attack. Photon Blades fired depends on Gear Level. Photon Arts * Destruction Wing: Glide toward a target with rapid speed, then slash them with both blades. * Dispersion Shrike: Glide around while miniature Photon Blades slash all around you. Flight can be adjusted with the directional keys/analog stick. * Heavenly Kite: Use Photon Blades to slash into the air, taking the enemy with you while gaining altitude. * Justice Crow: Form the ARKS Logo with slashes, then fire it at an enemy. * Starling Fall: Surround yourself with Photon Blades, then launch into the air. Has a very lengthy invulnerability period. * Kestrel Rampage: Assault a target with a storm of slashes, then end the combo with a rain of Photon Blades pouring from the sky. Direction can be slightly influenced with the directional keys/analog stick. * Kestrel Rampage Type-0: Empty the Gear Gauge, then assault a target with a storm of slashes, ending the combo with a rain of Photon Blades pouring from the sky. Damage is based on Gear Level prior to usage. * Immortal Dove: Summon a column of Photon Blades, then fall towards the ground. Performing this attack while grounded will instead perfom a rising slash, followed by a falling slash. Gallery Bouncer intense chip.jpg Boots chip.png Category:Classes